fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy
Amy is a female customer who debuted in Papa's Scooperia. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, created by Faithesque. Appearance Amy has pale skin, wavy mid-back length maroon hair, and thin eyebrows. She wears a black beret, a gray and salmon groov tank with black trim, and a silver scarf wrap. She also wears an orcein short shrug sweater, a black pleated skirt with black leggings, and black moccasins with orcein accents and white soles and laces. She also wears black short arm warmers. Style B Her Style B is similar to her default outfit. She now wears a claret beret with orcein stripes and black accents. She also wears an orcein silk tank top with a claret trim, and a gray and salmon scarf wrap. She wears a black short shrug sweater, a claret pleated skirt with black leggings, and black moccasins with gray and salmon accents, and white soles and laces. She also wears silver short arm warmers. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 On her way to winning the fifth Customerpalooza, Amy received more votes than: *Violet in Round 2 of the Sakura Bay Division (4,758-1,588) *Stellar in the Sakura Bay Division Semi-Finals (3,851-2,266) *Trent in the Sakura Bay Division Finals (5,144-3,336) *Coco in the Final Four (6,315-3,380) *Sabrina in the Grand Finals (4,688-2,894) Orders Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Chocolate Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Cookie Dough Bits *Ladyfinger, Macaron, Ladyfinger Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Candy Hearts **Strawberry Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Chocolate Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Cherry Cheesecake Syrup *Cookie Dough Bits *Ladyfinger, Macaron, Ladyfinger Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Strawberry Syrup *Raspberries *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Valentine's Day) *2 French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Strawberry Syrup *Cheesecake Crumbles *4 Candy Hearts *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Alabama BBQ Boneless Wings (All) *4 Buffalo Chicken Strips (Right) *4 Curly Fries (All) *Lemon Butter Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *4 Alabama BBQ Boneless Wings (All) *4 Mambo Chicken Strips (Right) *4 Curly Fries (All) *Lemon Butter Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Creameo Bits * Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Vanilla Icing ** Caramel Drizzle ** Strawberry Drizzle * Chocolate Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark Holiday (New Year) * Chocolate Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Creameo Bits * Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Midnight Powder ** Creameo Drizzle ** Strawberry Drizzle * Chocolate Infinity Loop Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Sourdough with Shredded Mozzarella * Regular Grill * Grilled Chicken * Buffalo Sauce * Shredded Lettuce * Grilled Chicken * Buffalo Sauce * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Cheddar Topping ** Chives Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Sourdough with Red Windsor Cheese * Regular Grill * Grilled Chicken * Strawberry Vinaigrette * Shredded Lettuce * Grilled Chicken * Strawberry Vinaigrette * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Salsa Criolla ** Strawberry Vinaigrette Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Ladyfingers Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Streusel Topping * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * 1 Cherry (Center) Holiday (Christmas) * Ladyfingers Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Streusel Topping * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * 8 Frosted Wreaths (Inner Ring) * 1 Frosted Gift (Center) Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 17 Unlockables * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mambo Sauce. Stickers Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *In the voting week, a star-based system was used. She was confirmed by her creator to have finished with just "four" out of 5 stars, while many other customers received 5 stars. *Another contestant named Amy made by Skarlet was in the Customerpalooza Top 32 in 2017. *She is the last Customerpalooza winner to debut in a Flash game. Order Tickets Screen Shot 2018-10-28 at 8.02.23 PM.png|Amy's Scooperia/HD order during Valentine's Day Amy Orden.JPG|Amy's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Amy (Regular).jpg|Amy's Scooperia To Go! regular order 376C3AE5-1F62-4B1D-89D8-FDABA2C86D77.jpeg|Amy's Pancakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Amy (Regular).jpg|Amy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Amy’s wingeria to go order holiday.jpeg|Amy's Wingeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ. Amy’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Amy's Wingeria To Go! regular order Amy’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Amy's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Amy’s DTG! regular order ticket.JPG|Amy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. D620AE3E-6503-4622-94CE-07A27C128436.jpeg|Amy’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Valentine’s Day DD4288F0-745D-4A5D-9D92-7966D17066D1.jpeg|Amy’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 5B193E53-D58B-4DBF-9D78-0AA73F6E0E81.jpeg|Amy’s Bakeria To Go! order during Christmas 1D1177D9-C788-408E-9F48-2D8CED3DE994.jpeg|Amy’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Amy-KCP17.jpg Finals a2017.jpg Amy Won!.gif Final brackets.jpg AMYname logo.jpg|Amy's Winning Logo FB IMG 1510262941579.jpg|Facebook Post KCP17 Winner icon.png|Amy's Icon Amy 01.jpg|Amy gets a Coupon Amy 02.jpg|Amy on Scooperia CE588626-8431-417C-AB3A-E995E076896E.jpeg|Amy serving in Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD Parade 02.jpg IMG 2471.JPG|Amy on Scooperia To Go! 2018-07-24-13-20-22.png 37800386_2092507107734640 2710168829572415488 n.jpg IMG 5242.JPG|Papa's Scooperia Amy Gold Perfect!.png|Amy get Gold and Perfect''!'' IMG 5269.JPG IMG 6620.JPG|Amy is definitely satisfied with her cookie sundae! IMG-1234567890.png|Santa and Amy dancing while waiting for cookie sundaes during Christmas Angry Amy.png|"No one should ever treated like this!" 9A1E441F-0B17-4B75-9D50-7395E68547AB.png 6A7455E3-82CF-41D8-B21B-C1A3B92CF94E.png D0849095-C5E2-4475-BCDC-CA8F16E6C883.png Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-09-05-16-53-06.png|Scooperia To Go! info Screenshot (1747).png|Amy is not pleased with her cookie sundae Papas Scooperia To Go 2018-09-30-08-57-20.png Papas Scooperia To Go 2018-10-01-08-45-18.png Amy ordering.png amy :3.jpg amy :v .jpg 22031E98-CE4F-4032-A0B4-81730CF2EAA6.png IMG_2975.PNG|Add Aji Amarillo Sauce to Amy's order. Screenshot_2019-06-12_215203.jpg amyprof.jpg IMG_2901.PNG Georgito and Amy.png Wylan B and Amy.png 544362B9-8D1F-46DE-93F6-F55B37064556.jpeg ACCEE56D-8585-4EA5-99F0-3E9AA41B73B6.jpeg 4BFF49DF-7468-43CC-8F76-32D798DEF6DD.jpeg 3694D7E7-B858-4094-9BB8-2BAB70900C6D.jpeg 6BADFBE2-A865-443A-A099-26911544383E.jpeg Cameo and Amy.png Amy Finger Point.png|Amy is not pleased in Scooperia. Screenshot_20191230-100743_Papa's Cheeseria To Go.jpg 91B5086C-9C4D-4A8B-B801-8E5F12C154D1.png 3EC850D7-E7A7-48AC-9CD1-C48118A38CF2.png C2DD2E32-9B4A-4E3D-95C2-66008F2A316B.png 2EB2ADB7-D3B6-4103-8CAF-5949A0BE7FD9.png 57C3D20C-96E9-4F7F-8E3B-5504544EC732.png Fan Art Amy-by-Juniper Montage.jpg|By Mystic Amy-by-Ianiant.png|By Ianiant AmySabrina.jpg|Grand Final by Diddu amy by manniie-dbthslm.png|By Mannie Amyart.jpg|By Aquarus RneHPsd.png|By chieko Amy Can Do It.png|By Mr. Morshu AMYFIN2.png|by CatFun123 Amy By farahkhalidia on Instagram.PNG|By farahkhalidia amy29.jpg|Amy ChibiMaker amy by diastrivelvet-dbxqhrm.jpg|By Diddu amy♥icon.png|Random doodle by Faithesmoo KCP winning customers.png|KCP Winners AmyBaby.jpg|Amy in Papa Louie Pals IMG 1781.PNG|Amy in Plotagon 1535107996313.jpg|Amy's flipdeck created in Papa Louie Pals FB IMG 1536483763593.jpg|By Saray N. Amy Drawing by DeluxePizza.jpeg|By DeluxePizza 42886921 2152975668354450 8217991446368616448 n.jpg|By Petey K img1538961714994.jpg|By Petey K Episode Amy.PNG |By RedRubyTwilight Fan Art of Amy!.jpg Amy by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 imagenoshinderu.jpg|Made in Papa Louie Pals es:Amy pl:Amy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:A Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia Debuts Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Debuts Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Debuts